Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door outside handle, and more particularly, to a door outside handle that can slide forward with a sliding door open, but not move forward with the sliding door closed.
Description of Related Art
Sliding doors of vehicles are moved to the rear of the vehicles on a rail formed along the outer side of the vehicles, when they are opened. The doors are equipped with a hold-open lock to be prevented from sliding forward regardless of passenger's intention when they are open, and they are equipped with a door latch too, which is locked to the car body, to be prevented from sliding rearward when they are closed.
Since the door latch and hold-open lock are made to be automatically operated when the doors are fully open or completely closed, a door outside handle is provided on the outer side of the doors to unlock them. The door outside handle is connected with the door latch and the hold-open lock to selectively unlock them, when it is pulled by a passenger.
On the other hand, since the sliding doors slide to the front or the rear of vehicles, the door outside handle has a structure for a passenger to easily unlock and slide them forward/rearward. To this end, recently, bidirectional door outside handles that make it possible to unlock a door latch when they are pulled and to unlock a hold-open lock when a sliding door slides forward have been proposed. Accordingly, a passenger can smoothly open a sliding door that is closed by pulling the door outside handle and moving the door rearward and can easily close a sliding door that is fully open by sliding the door outside handle forward and moving the door forward.
For reference, in KR10-2012-0046650A titled “outside handle for vehicle with sliding door mounted”, a structure that has a handle grip, which can slide forward/rearward and can be pulled outward, and is unlocked by being pulled has been proposed in the related art.
However, even in this configuration of the related art, it is impossible to prevent the door outside handle from sliding forward with a door locked, so passengers try not pulling the door outside handle outward, but sliding it forward in order to open a closed door by misunderstanding how to unlock the door; therefore, it is not easy to find how to open a door.
On the other hand, in the related art, a door latch that unlocks a closed door when a door outside handle is pulled is disclosed in KR10-2010-0002626A titled “door latch apparatus for vehicles” and a hold-open lock that is unlocked when a door inside handle is pulled with a sliding door fully open is disclosed in KR10-0821006 B1 titled “sliding door hold open lock apparatus of automobile”.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.